


IwaOi 1

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "What the hell do you think you’re doing?" he growled, pinning Oikawa to the wall."You did that on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted to make me angry," Iwaizumi added pissed off.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 9
Kudos: 524





	IwaOi 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

Iwaizumi slammed the bathroom door shut, after pushing Oikawa into the stall.

"What the hell do you think you’re doing?" he growled, pinning Oikawa to the wall.  
"You did that on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted to make me angry," Iwaizumi added pissed off.

Oikawa just shrugged his shoulders and started to grin, looking Iwaizumi directly into his eyes. It provoked him even more.

"What do you want from me?! Should I make you shut up and use that pretty little mouth of yours all night long?" Iwaizumi hissed and tightened his grip on Oikawa‘s shoulder.

"And what if I want that?" Oikawa replied, palming Iwaizumi’s crotch.  
"Do it," he added self-assured.

Without wasting a second, Iwaizumi’s mouth was on Oikawa’s, kissing him aggressively.

Oikawa liked this too much.

The way Iwaizumi forced his tongue into Oikawa‘s mouth, making it hard for him to breathe felt like heaven to the brunette.

Oikawa just let Iwaizumi have his way, though this wasn’t really how he expected to spend the night. But right now, a good fuck sounded better than embarrassing Iwaizumi in front of everyone else.  
Was it the alcohol that made him like this or was it the fact that he hadn‘t been laid in quite a while? Oikawa wasn’t sure.

As Oikawa grew hard, his skirt simultaneously raised. It was probably the hottest thing Iwaizumi‘s ever seen. Yes, he liked Oikawa‘s outfit.

Having enough of Oikawa playing with his crotch, Iwaizumi pushed him down and said,  
"On your knees."

He quickly undid his belt and pulled his jeans down slightly, letting his cock spring free, slightly slapping Oikawa in the face.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, surprised by the size. Iwaizumi was bigger than he had imagined.  
"Someone‘s excited..." he teased and rubbed his cheek on Iwaizumi‘s dick.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, rubbing his foot over Oikawa’s crotch signaling he wasn’t the only one.  
"Suck," he demanded. Oikawa quickly obliged, since his mouth was definitely one of his erogenous zones. 

He started kissing the tip slowly, taking his time.  
A quiet hiss escaped Iwaizumi when Oikawa started to lick the underside of his cock, finally putting him into his mouth.

The way Oikawa swirled his tongue made Iwaizumi go crazy.

"How are you so good at this? You’ve probably sucked a lot of dick, haven’t you? You little slut," Iwaizumi moaned.

Oikawa just hummed in response, sending vibrations through Iwaizumi‘s dick. He then started sucking even harder, making Iwaizumi want more.

Iwa suddenly grabbed Oikawa’s hair, pushing more of his cock into the brunette’s mouth.  
It was way too much for Oikawa, so he choked a few times, tears running down his face. 

When Iwaizumi‘s dick reached the back of Oikawa‘s throat, he started to push himself even further down, making Oikawa deepthroat him. More tears escaped Oikawa‘s eyes, smudging the makeup Akaashi put so much effort into.

A few seconds later Oikawa had Iwaizumi‘s whole cock down his throat.

Iwaizumi held Oikawa in place, before he demanded,  
"Look at me."

Oikawa immediately did what he was told and opened his eyes wide. The view almost made Iwaizumi cum down the other male‘s throat. Oikawa looked at him with big glassy eyes, makeup smudged from all the tears running down his face and his mouth beautifully filled with Iwaizumi‘s whole cock.

A few seconds later Oikawa began touching himself, hoping that Iwaizumi wouldn’t notice. Of course the latter did and immediately started to tease him,  
"Seems like you like it rough."

Iwaizumi then finally began to move, fucking Oikawa’s mouth, while the brunette continued to touch himself, wanting to release badly.

Every time Iwaizumi hit the back of his throat, Oikawa could feel his orgasm getting closer.  
Iwaizumi’s movements became sloppier, signaling that he was about to cum as well.

"Mmhhh, Oikawa, fuck. Your mouth feels so good," he moaned as he shot his cum down Oikawa‘s throat. 

Coming down from his high, Iwaizumi said,  
"Stand up, I’m gonna get you off too."

"There‘s no need to," Oikawa replied, voice rough from Iwaizumi’s treatment.

Iwaizumi looked down, realizing that Oikawa had already reached his climax.  
"Wow, just from a blowjob," he smirked.

Oikawa sat on the floor, not moving at all. He looked exhausted.

"Wash your face, I‘ll bring you home afterwards," Iwaizumi said and unlocked the bathroom stall.

Oikawa grumbled, pissed that he let Iwaizumi use him like this again. As he stood up, he muttered to himself, "Bringing me home is the least you can do after destroying my throat like that."

Even if he didn’t want to admit it, that blowjob felt too good to regret.


End file.
